Blog użytkownika:LOVEŻarówka/To się wytnie
Informacje *Bohaterowie mają 17 lat *Coś z Astrid i Szpadką *Valki nie ma *Może być haotyczne *Tytuł wymyśliła moja koleżanka przez przypadek (LOL) *Koniec!!!!!! 1. Perspektywa Czkawki Wleciałem do Akademii. - CZeść!!! - powiedziałem i rozejrzałem się po SA - A gdzie dziewczyny? - Nie wiadomo - westchnął Śledzik - Siostra mi wzieła i wyparowała! - krzyknął Mieczyk. - Dobra ,odpuśćmy sobie zajęcia ,okey? - zaproponowałem - NIE!!!! - krzykneli Śledzik ,Smark i Mieczyk w tym samym czasie. - Oooooookeeyyy - powiedziałem niepewnie W tym samym czasie na plaży Thora Perspektywa Astrid Avril Lavigne-Girlfriend Lyrics Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend No way No way I think you need a new one Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend Hey Hey You You I know that you like me No way No way No, it's not a secret Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about you all the time You're so addictive Don't you know What I can do To make you feel alright Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too And you know I'm right She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend No way No way I think you need a new one Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend Hey Hey You You I know that you like me No way No way No, it's not a secret Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend I can see the way I see the way You look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again Because... She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend No way No way I think you need a new one Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend Hey Hey You You I know that you like me No way No way No, it's not a secret Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid, what the hell with your thinking? x2 Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend No way No way I think you need a new one Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend (No Way) Hey Hey You You I know that you like me No way No way No, it's not a secret Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!) No way No way I think you need a new one (Hey!) Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend (No Way!) Hey Hey You You I know that you like me (No Way!) No way No way No, it's not a secret (Hey!) Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!) Hey Hey! - O kim ,to? -zapytała ciekawsko Szpadka. - SZPADKA! - krzyknełam karcąco. - Dobra ,dobra już nic nie mówie. - powiedziała szybko. - O nie! Szpadka! Spóźniłyśmy się do SA! - krzyknełam i zaciągnełam przyjaciółkę na Wichurkę. Szybko poleciałyśmy do Akademi. Chłopaki zaczeli bez nas. Ćwiczyli walkę wręcz. Wylądowałyśmy w momencie ,kiedy Czkawka powalił Sączysmarka na glebę. - No patrzcie ,kto raczył się pojawić - powiedział z pretęsją Czkawka ,podając Smarkowi rękę. - Nie pokiereszowałem cię? - Jak!?! - rzucił Smark zszokowany. - Dużo nas mineło? - zapytała Szpadka i nagle stało się coś niewyobrażalnie strasznego. MIeczyk przytulił Szpadkę! (-_-) - SIOSTRA NIE WYPAROWAŁAŚ!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Mieczyk i tym tekstem powalił wszystkich na ziemie. Śmialiśmy się jak głupi do sera. Po dłuuuuugiej chwili przestaliśmy. Dalej ćwiczyliśmy walkę wręcz. Czkawka pokonał wszystkich poza mną oczywiście. Po skończonych zajęciach wszyscy wrócili do domu. Nagle ktoś zapukał w moje drzwi. Otworzyłam. Nikogo nie było. Pewnie jakiś żart ktoś chciał mi zrobić. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach